


Fa-la-la-la Forcebond

by NikkiNotions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Holiday Fic Exchange, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Santa is a Reylo, holiday story, reylo fam, reylo holiday, twas the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNotions/pseuds/NikkiNotions
Summary: A little Reylo piece ala "Twas the Night Before Christmas"Happy holidays! ENJOY!*I'm planning on illustrating a version of this and maybe making it available before Ep.IX is released*Check out Nikkinotions on Tumblr or follow my long running fic "Between Two Points: TLJ fanfic" for updates!





	1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before force-fest,

and all through the ship

Not a droid was left stirring

not even one blip.

 

When all of a sudden,

arose such a clamor

Kylo Ren had caught sight

of a long distant glamour.

 

Rey had appeared

at the foot of his bed

Her smile was cheery

'Was the past truly dead?'

 

Sharing long looks

and a passion grown tender

The young man moved close

to the force message sender.

 

“May the force be with you”

Her bright voice sighed.

He thought he might faint,

scream, laugh, smile, cry!

 

So many emotions

for just 6 little words

He felt like a Porg

Such strange little birds.

 

The silence grew longer

And after awhile

Emotions appeared

Behind Rey’s sweet smile

 

Longing, regret,

affection, and sorrow.

Kylo wondered which feelings

would last through tomorrow.

 

“Ben” she continued

Her eyes growing wet

He leaned in much closer

until their lips met.

 

Heat bloomed inside them

Content crossed their bond.

How could once enemies

have grown quite so fond?

 

Reluctantly parting

their cheeks both aglow

Ben smirked and then whispered

“look mistletoe”.

 

Using the force

it hung in the air.

The traditional green

which sparked love and care.

 

Lips grazed again

as midnight was struck.

The chime broke the spell,

but Ben thanked his good luck.

 

Rey may have declined

when he offered his hand,

but for her he would plead

he could never command.

 

He let her decide

and now she chose this.

She had reached out to _him_

and had gifted him bliss.

 

Ben quickly found rest

as he laid back in bed.

‘Was it real?, was it you?’

Rang all through his head.

 

Lips ghosted his

and he knew it was true

and Ben whispered in sleep

“May the force be with _YOU_ ”


	2. UPDATE/Preview

Merry Christmas

Hope you enjoyed!

If you did, take a look at my other fic "Between Two Points: A Star Wars Fanfic" by Nikkinotions

It's an ongoing work that is my vision of TLJ and will continue into an episode 9 fic...and probably beyond!

Leave kudos and comments! Love hearing from you!

*I also have a 1960's AU fic "Empire Boulevard" posted* Which I plan on overhauling soon for 2019!

Happy holidays Reylo Fam!

-Nikki

**Also keep an eye on my other fics and my Tumblr (Nikkinotions) for updates about an illustrated version of "Fa-La-La-La Force Bond" that I am hoping to have finished for Christmas 2018!**

(12/25/18] Still working on illustrations! I will be posting updated artwork on my Tumblr and I hope to have an illustrated/web comic version ready before Ep.IX is released :)

 


End file.
